Prominence
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru receive an S-class mission to Hogwarts, to protect the Boy-Who-Lived and help in the war against Voldemort. Will they succeed or die trying? NxIYxHP crossover. SasuNaru


**Summary: **Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru receive an S-class mission to a school called Hogwarts, in order to protect a certain boy and help in the war against Voldemort . . . NxIYxHP c2. SasuNaru

* * *

_**Prominence**_

**Ch. I**

**Mission to England**

* * *

The three teenagers who made up the infamous "Golden Trio" of Hogwarts were sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow, the home to one of the teenagers. There was a tall, wiry boy with a mop of messy black hair and unbelievably bright emerald-green eyes, with a prominent, thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt hidden by the black bangs that fell just above the lids of his eyes. There was a tall, gangly boy with curly red hair, blue eyes and freckles. And the last teenager was a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes that spoke of an eagerness to learn.

All three were digging into the delicious feast cooked up by Mrs. Molly Weasley, the Weasley matriarch and the mother of the gangly redhead. There was a loud knocking upon the window. The woman bustled over to the closed glass and intercepted the owl that had pecked against the window. Tied to one of its legs were three yellow envelopes (which were, unsurprisingly, from Hogwarts).

They each took the one addressed to them personally and slit the envelopes open to read the contents inside. Harry's was written as follows:

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know how happy I am to be alive. I'd thought Bellatrix had me there, but it turns out the archway behind the veil was the entrance to secret passageway in the Ministry that no one knew about. Whoever built made it seem as though the person who fell through it would head to the next life, or that is what everyone has been led to believe. But this is not why I am writing you this letter. It is because I am currently hiding in Japan. Please do not tell anyone this, but I have hired a group of ninjas to come and protect Hogwarts from the Dark Lord (Dumbledore already knows). Take care, Harry. Be careful, for the Dark Lord is ascending._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

Harry stared at the parchment, eyes wide in joy. Sirius was alive! His godfather, one of the only people he had close enough to a real family, was alive. Sirius had made his promise not to tell anyone about the ninjas he hired, but he didn't say he could tell his friends that he was alive.

When he looked up from his letter, everyone was staring at him. Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly. "Harry dear, did you have good news? My, your smile is like the blinding sun!"

Harry laughed; a single tear that went unnoticed slipping down his cheek from the corner of his eye. "Sirius is alive!" he broke the news. "He's _alive!"_

They all gasped at the wonderful news. "But I thought Sirius died?" Hermione queried.

"He didn't die, Hermione. The archway behind the veil isn't a gateway to the next life, as everyone thinks. It's the entrance to a secret passage that no one knows about," Harry explained.

Hermione blinked. "Oh," she said, as if weighing the thought between true and false. "May I see the letter?"

Harry was about to hand the parchment over to her, but then remembered that Sirius did not want anyone to know that he had hired ninjas to guard Hogwarts. He shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione," he said, seeing his friend's disappointed face. "But this is something Sirius wants to be kept secret."

"You can tell us later, right, Harry?" Ron whispered.

Harry stared at him. He lowered his head in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, Ron. There's something else that Sirius wants only me, and Dumbledore, to know."

Ron stared at him in disbelief. "He doesn't even trust us? Harry, we're your best friends!" the redhead yelled. "Let me see that letter!"

Harry dodged. He looked from Hermione's frowning face to Ron's red, irritated one, and then fled up the stairs to Ron's room in order to burn the parchment peacefully. Luckily he had stuffed a box of matches into his trunk that he managed to sneak from Aunt Petunia's kitchen drawers.

* * *

The door opened quietly and a tall boy with gravity-defying, spiky blonde hair that had blood-red streaks through it came in, geared up in full ANBU uniform and carrying a sword forged from one of Kyuubi's fangs. "You called, Tsunade-neechan?" he asked, grinning at the woman sitting at the desk.

Over the years, Naruto had grown and matured. He no longer called Tsunade "baa-chan", but instead called her "nee-chan" because he thought more of her as an older sister rather than a grandmother (because of her insane strength). He and Kyuubi had merged, so Kyuubi gave Naruto a fang as a small gift. Naruto could now only hear his ex-tenant's voice in his head. In exchange, Naruto's hair became silky and soft, despite the fact that it was still spiky, he had two auburn fox ears nestled in his hair (he hid this with a powerful genjutsu), and he had nine, beautiful autumn-gold tails with snow-white tips (he also hid this with the genjutsu). He had sharp fangs and retractable claws.

Tsunade looked up at the young man and let a smile pass her lips. "Yes I did, Naruto. You have a new mission," she said.

One of Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Another mission? I just returned from one four hours ago!" he said, sighing. "Short term or long term? Solo or group?"

"Squad mission, long term," Tsunade answered. "Instead of your squad, you'll be going on this mission with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji."

"Have they been informed?"

"Not yet. You're the first person I wanted to notify," Tsunade said. "The client is a man named Sirius Black. He is not a ninja or a civilian from the five ninja continents. Believe it or not, he is a wizard fugitive on the run from wizards and witches in a country named England. He had told me that the crime that everyone believes he committed, he did not."

"I see . . ." Naruto said. "May I see the mission?"

Tsunade handed him the scroll. "Shizune!" she called loudly for her assistant. The black-haired woman heard the yell and came rushing into the office. Tsunade addressed her quickly and said, "Get Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji into my office."

Shizune saluted her and rushed out of the room quickly to fetch the people Tsunade asked for. Naruto finished reading the mission scroll and handed it back to Tsunade. "So this mission is S-class. It takes around a year to complete, if we don't screw things up, and we have to defend a school for witches and wizards, along with a boy named Harry Potter, from an evil wizard named Voldemort," he summed up the mission up.

Tsunade nodded. "Your mission will begin tomorrow, so make sure you get enough sleep," she said.

Naruto bowed respectfully and replied, "Of course, Tsunade-neechan."

* * *

An hour later, all four shinobi were standing in the room. Tsunade ignored the way that Sasuke was standing a little bit too close to Naruto and addressed them in her Hokage voice, "All right. You have a mission to a country outside of the shinobi nations, called England. Shizune will call your client in a moment, to brief you a bit more on what the mission is about, exactly."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," the shinobi all replied simultaneously.

The door opened and Shizune entered briskly, followed by a ragged-looking man with a thin, gaunt face and matted black hair. Tsunade smiled lightly and said, "Ah, nice timing, Shizune. Fox, Raven, Wolf, Deer, this is your client, Sirius Black."

The shinobi stared at the dirty man. "Hokage-sama," Wolf (Neji) said to the Hokage, "he is holding a boot."

"You have such great observation, genius," Fox (Naruto) said to his companion sarcastically. "Right, a _boot."_

"He means that it is a bit strange to find our client holding a smelly old boot in his hands," Deer (Shikamaru) said dryly.

Sirius coughed expectantly. He drew a thin wooden stick from his unusual garment and pointed it at his throat, muttering something that none of the shinobi understood, _"Translatiosa: Japanese!"_

"Black-san," Raven (Sasuke) addressed the man firmly. "Do tell why you are holding a boot and why you just pointed a stick at your throat."

Sirius smiled grimly. "This is not just a stick, Raven," he said, holding up the stick. "It's my wand, my weapon and defense."

The shinobi stared at the thin little twig. That thing was a weapon? And a wand, no less?

Sirius was amused by their skepticism to believe him, so he told Tsunade to give him a sheet of blank paper. She took one out of her drawers and handed it to him.

With a flick of the stick (and a weird word), the paper burst into flames! Surprised, the shinobi whipped their heads towards their client. "Black-san, what was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is magic," Sirius said, twirling the wand as if it were a baton.

Raven and Deer studied him intently. Fox spoke up in a semi-cheery tone, "Ah, so you are a wizard, Black-san?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. And I have noticed your use of formalities. Please call me Sirius, I hate being called 'Black-san'."

"As you wish, Sirius-san."

Sirius set the boot down on the floor. "Now, we have about twenty minutes before this Portkey goes off," he said, gesturing to the old boot.

The shinobi blinked behind their masks. "Sirius-san, what is a Portkey?" Wolf asked.

"It is a teleportation device," Sirius explained. "There is a special spell called _Portus_, which is used on an object to turn it into a teleportation device. The only problem is that the key will only activate once at a certain time. If you miss that time, the key will not work."

"That is a valid explanation," Raven said. "Now, Hokage-sama has informed us that you will brief us more on the details of this mission."

Sirius nodded. "You all know that your mission, in brief summary, is to protect a special school named Hogwarts, especially a boy named Harry Potter, from an evil wizard named Voldemort?" The shinobi indicated that they did. "All right, Harry Potter is a wizard-in-training at Hogwarts. He is about seventeen years old, and a real troublemaker. He's also my godson, because his parents named me as his godfather. He is also an orphan and the Child of Prophecy, because the Dark Lord tried to kill him when he was a year old, but his mother's love created a protection shield around him that rebounded the Killing Curse and deprived the Dark Lord of his body."

"Your godson is an orphan?" Fox asked.

Sirius nodded. Fox looked at Raven, but he was unable to discern what look the fox-masked ninja was sending to Raven. Raven spoke up in his monotonous voice, "Sirius-san, Fox and I are also orphans."

Sirius whipped his head to stare at them. "Are you? I know the life of a shinobi should be harsh, but orphans? Does this happen a lot?" he asked, perplexed.

Fox sighed. "We are orphans for very different reasons, Sirius-san. It is best that we do not disclose that information to you," he said. "Now, when will your Portkey activate?"

Sirius blinked, then looked at his watch. "Oh, put your hands on the boot now. It will go off in about thirty seconds," he said.

The shinobi all extended an arm and let one hand touch the dirty boot. "See you next year, Tsunade-neechan!" Fox said, seemingly grinning at the woman from behind his mask.

"Make sure you write a report every month, Fox!" Tsunade said commandingly.

Just then the shinobi all felt a strange sensation, like a hook just took hold of them by the navels. Tsunade's office whirled out of sight and the shinobi felt a slight crushing sensation around them as places passed by in a blur of color.

In a few seconds the sensation passed and all the shinobi appeared on the green grounds near a huge, dark forest. Sirius landed with perfect balance, as though he'd done this a million times. Raven and Fox landed a little unstably, but still upright. Deer hadn't had much of a chance to calculate how he was going to land, so he landed crouched like a cat, but Wolf landed flat on his back.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to do that again," Fox groaned.

"It can be disorienting the first few times, but you get used to it after awhile," Sirius chuckled.

An elderly lady with a stern face came up to them and spoke in a strange language the shinobi didn't quite understand, "Sirius, Dumbledore wants you in his office. Who are these people?"

Naruto leaned over to whisper something to his companions, _"Hey, Deer, do you know what they're talking about?"_

"_How troublesome. Fox, that man is our client, but since he comes from a different country, of course he would speak a different language,"_ Shikamaru replied.

"_Yes, but if we are going to complete this mission successfully, we will need to know that language," _Sasuke said.

"_Didn't you all notice that he used magic to enable himself to speak our language?"_ Neji asked.

The other shinobi looked fairly thoughtful about this. Well, at least that's what Neji could guess was happening behind their masks.

Sirius turned and said, _"This woman is Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. She'll be escorting us to the Headmaster's office for a meeting."_

"_Very well. Sirius-san, would you kindly use that translation spell on us so we are able to communicate with the people of this country?"_ Naruto said.

Sirius blinked. Then a light bulb went over his head and he waved the wand over them, casting his spell, _"Translatiosa: English!"_

In order to test the efficiency of the spell, Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Can you understand me, Raven?"

Sasuke snorted quietly behind his raven mask and answered, "Of course I can, idiot."

"I thought we got over this a long time ago, Raven-bast – wait, that doesn't sound right . . . Sirius-san, can we still speak our normal language along with this one?"

"Yes."

"All right. Well, let's go."

* * *

**Hi guys, back again. I know I'm such an idiot, creating new stories and leaving them with one chapter and not continuing . . . forgive me, please? This is a re-written version of a discontinued story I wrote a long time ago (beginning of 2007) that I ran out of ideas for. The paper version (I wrote this during class) is twenty-three chapters long, but I'm going to change the plot a bit, because the original version was a NxIYxHPxR1/2 crossover (NarutoxInuyashaxHarryPotterxRanma1/2). I'm going to limit it to only NxIYxHP.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not. Seriously, if you don't like the story, don't read it and leave a review that tells the author that you hate the story's fucking guts without giving a reason why. If you don't like the story, but would like to give the author some pointers on how to improve it, construct your criticism so that your information will actually help the author (unless the author has an extremely high tolerance level and will accept flames, but I'm not one of those people), otherwise you're doing more harm than good. Otherwise, Merry Early Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
